You and Me, Baby Boo
by Sora Hwang
Summary: "..., Dulu kau sangat manis dan menempel terus padaku" / "Dan dulu itu ya dulu..." / "..., sejak masuk SMA dia jadi anak nakal dan tak semanis dulu" / "Ini yang terakhir. Kalau kau tak mencegah aku pergi. Maka, aku benar-benar akan pergi darimu, Jaejoongie" / Sequel of Love You, Baby Boo / Twoshoot / YunJae / Chapter 2 UP! / END /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me, Baby Boo **

(sequel from Love You, Baby Boo dan 'Cause You, Baby Boo)

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**Yun (27) Jae (17)**

.

Romance, Hurt, Drama

.

Rated: T

.

Length: Twoshoot

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, disarankan untuk membaca Love You, Baby Boo dan Cause You, Baby Boo dulu supaya ngerti jalan ceritanya.**

.

I would be the only one happily Cassieopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik berambut hitam legam dan berseragam sekolah menengah atas nampak tengah menikmati waktu berkumpulnya dengan teman-temannya di pinggiran toko nan sepi. Bibirnya sibuk menghisap rokok sambil tertawa sesekali. Pemandangan yang kurang pantas ditemukan jam-jam segini mengingat bahwa pelajar-pelajar lainnya masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajar di sekolah. Ya, Park Jaejoong atau yang dulunya selalu dipanggil Joongie - namja cantik ini tengah membolos. Sejak SMA ia memang tergolong anak yang nakal, berbeda sekali dengan dia sewaktu kanak-kanak dulu.

Kenakalannya makin menjadi saat dia berada di tingkat tiga atau tingkat akhir SMAnya. Membuat orang tuanya khawatir bukan main.

Namja cantik itu masih sibuk menghisap rokoknya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata musang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dan pemilik mata musang itu pun semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

GREP

Dengan sigap, Yunho - namja bermata musang itu membuang rokok yang di genggam si cantik ke sembarang arah.

"Yak! Kau-"

"Pulang sekarang!" perintah Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong

"Hei, ahjussi. Jangan seenaknya menarik teman kami begitu, dong!" protes salah satu teman Jaejoong pada namja berpenampilan eksekutif muda di hadapannya

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" ujar Yunho sinis. Mata musangnya makin menajam menatap namja yang baru saja menegurnya

"Dia temanku! Mereka teman-temanku! Kaulah yang siapa!" sentak Jaejoong membuat genggaman Yunho pada tangannya melemah. Mata musang itu menatap Jaejoong sendu.

Duk!

"Aw!" Yunho meringis sakit kala Jaejoong menendang tulang keringnya

"Rasakan itu! Berhentilah menggangguku, ahjussi!" Jaejoong segera memasuki mobil temannya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap kosong kepergian Jaejoong, mengabaikan rasa sakit di tulang keringnya

"Joongie..."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah malas menuju ruang makan rumahnya yang terdengar ramai. Dahi putihnya berkerut mendadak mendapati sosok tampan yang ia sebali tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan keluarganya.

"Ige mwoya? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Pagi, Joongie" sapa sosok tampan bermarga Jung yang baru saja ia tanyai dengan nada ketus

"Ish! Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, Yunho-ssi! Itu menggelikan!" sergah Jaejoong sambil mendengus tak terima

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu" sambung si cantik itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang makan

"Maafkan Joongie, Yunho-ya. Sejak masuk SMA dia jadi anak nakal dan tak semanis dulu. Kurasa ini adalah akibat dari bergaul dengan anak-anak street dance itu" gerutu Yoochun sambil menyuapkan sepotong sandwich ke mulutnya

"Tak apa, Yoochun-ah. Wajar saja Joongie seperti itu. Joongie masih dalam masa mencari jati diri" ujar Yunho bijak

"Kau terlalu baik padanya, Yunho-ya. Dia itu sudah keterlaluan tiga tahun belakangan ini" Yunho hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi perkataan Yoochun barusan.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Joong - eh maksudku Jae, apa pulang sekolah ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyetir

"Fokuslah menyetir. Jangan bertanya yang macam-macam" jawab Jaejoong datar. Ia tak habis pikir dengan eomma dan hyungnya yang menyuruh dia untuk berangkat sekolah bersama Yunho

"Ne~ tak perlu segalak itulah~ Dulu kau sangat manis dan menempel terus padaku" ujar Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong

"Dan dulu itu ya dulu. Berbeda dengan sekarang! Kau harusnya sadar kalau aku sudah besar sekarang!" Agaknya Yunho tersentak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan yang seolah menyadarkannya bahwa tak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk meminang Jaejoong kelak. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Yunho bungkam seketika.

Di sisi lain, entah kenapa dada Jaejoong merasa sesak kala menyadari perubahan air muka Yunho yang tampak sendu. Rasa bersalah yang mulai melingkupinya ia tepis jauh-jauh.

"Sudah sampai" ujar Yunho dingin

"Ah? N-Ne"

"Pulang sekolah akan kujemput"

"Tidak per-"

"Sampai nanti" 

Bruuumm... 

Selalu begini. Ketika Yunho berubah dingin, Jaejoong tak pernah sanggup melawan. Si cantik ini justru merasa sedih atas sikap Yunho. Ada yang terasa sakit di dadanya. Well, Jaejoong bahkan ingin menangis rasanya kalau Yunho sudah begini. Namun karena rasa gengsi yang terlalu tinggi, mati-matian Jaejoong berusaha mengacuhkan perubahan sikap Yunho tersebut karena pada dasarnya, mungkiiinn… Jaejoong terlalu terbiasa diperlakukan lembut oleh Yunho sejak ia kecil meskipun ia selalu bersikap menyebalkan pada Yunho. Atau… ada rasa yang bisa dibilang –cinta?

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho terus sibuk di depan komputernya tanpa peduli jam istirahat makan siang sudah dimulai. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam tumpukan kertas kerjanya dan tak menyadari sekitarnya.

"Halo. Bumi kepada Yunho, bumi kepada Yunho"

"Eh? Donghae-ya? Kapan kau masuk?"

"Sejak tadi aku mengetuk pintu, kau saja yang tidak sadar"

"Oh, maaf"

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Makan siang bersama?"

"Ah? Memang sudah jam makan siang, ya?"

"Menurutmu?" ujar rekan kerja Yunho yang ia panggil Donghae itu sambil memutar bola matanya jengah

"Ah, kau duluan saja"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Pai"

Setelah kepergian Donghae, Yunho mulai melamun. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa dahulu, mengingat ketika si kecil Jaejoong selalu memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama di kelas Yunho dengan bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong. Sekarang. Hal itu tinggal kenangan. Anak manis yang menjadi pujaan Yunho itu sudah melupakan perasaan sukanya pada Yunho. Membuat Yunho miris. Apa yang selama ini ia takutkan justru terjadi.

"Ini yang terakhir. Kalau kau tak mencegah aku pergi. Maka, aku benar-benar akan pergi darimu, Jaejoongie"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Malam ini tampak begitu suram bagi Yunho, sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia menunggu Jaejoong di depan gerbang sekolah si namja cantik itu namun rupanya yang ditunggu-tunggu. Entah ada yang salah dengan otaknya atau bagaimana Yunho masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Jaejoong meski hari sudah gelap dan sudah dipastikan bahwa seluruh siswa sekolah itu sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakana pada Jaejoong. Sepertinya memang ada.

Sadar akan kesia-siaan kalau hanya terus menunggu di sini, Yunho mengambil smartphonenya kemudian men-dial nomor Jaejoong.

Tuuut….tuuut…

Dan setelah panggilan yang kesekian tetap tak diangkat-angkat.

'Tak ada harapan, ya?' batin si mata musang itu miris.

"Baiklah, seperti kataku tadi. Kau tak mencegahku pergi, maka aku akan pergi"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

**17 Missed Call from Jung Bear**

**3 Missed Call from Jidat Hyung**

**2 Missed Call from Eomma **

**2 Received Message from Jung Bear**

**2 Received Message from Jidat Hyung**

**1 Received Message from Eomma**

Jaejoong baru saja mengaktifkan smartphonenya siang ini karena sedari pulang sekolah sampai dini harinya ia sibuk pergi ke club malam bersama teman-temannya. Melupakan bahwa Yunho akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

"Ada apa dia meneleponku sampai tujuh belas kali? Yoochun hyung juga" Tanyanya sambil memandang smartphonenya.

Kemudian si cantik ini beralih membuka pesan dari Yunho. Sebuah pesan yang berisi beberapa kata yang ambigu. Entahlah.

**[ Aku pergi, Jae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. ]**

Hanya sederet kalimat itu yang menghiasi layar samrtphone Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Kemudian, namja cantik itu membuka pesan kedua.

**[ Saranghae. ]**

BLUUUSH…

Jaejoong akui, Jaejoong memang tak pernah suka tiap kali Yunho mengatakan satu kata keramat ini. Tapi tubuhnya bereaksi lain dari apa yang ada di pikirannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya justru berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Bibirnya ingin tersenyum bahagia.

'Kalau kau tersenyum, maka kau adalah orang idiot, Jae!' batinnya sambil menahan ujung-ujung sudut bibirnya yang hendak melengkung ke atas.

Lalu, namja androgini ini beralih membuka pesan hyungnya.

**[ Joongie, Yunho sudah pamit padamu, kan? ]**

**[ Joongie, balas pesan hyung! Kau sudah tahu Yunho akan pergi? ]**

Lalu pesan eommanya yang isinya tentang Yunho lagi.

**[ Joongie, kau tidak mengantar Yunho? ]**

Sepasang alis Jaejoong kini saling bertautan bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan tampang merengut sebal. Kenapa sih, Yunho pergi saja eomma dan hyungnya sampai menghubunginya beberapa kali dan mengiriminya pesan tak penting? Begitulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan.

Drrt.. drrt..

Satu pesan baru masuk di smartphone Jaejoong, lagi-lagi hyung jidatnya.

**[ Pesawat Yunho sudah berangkat menuju Amerika. Ia bilang kemungkinan ia pergi akan sangat lama. Kalau masalah perusahaan ayahnya tak juga bisa cepat diatasi, maka ia akan menetap di sana ]**

'Amerika? Menetap?' batin Jaejoong terkejut.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa sakit di dadanya. Matanya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Ada perasaan sedih yang begitu membuncah sampai membuatnya ingin menangis namun si cantik itu keukeuh menahan tangisnya. Gengsi yang masih begitu besarnya membuat ia menahan airmatanya hingga yang terdengar hanyalah isakan-isakan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir cherrynya.

Tidak.

Air matanya akhirnya jatuh juga kala ia mengingat begitu banyak waktu menyenangkan yang ia habiskan berdua bersama Yunho. Terlambat. Pangeran yang sejak dulu ia sukai dan baru saja ia sadari bahwa ia membutuhkan pangerannya itu ternyata sudah pergi karena ulahnya.

"Yunnie… kajima..mianhae.." lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Ini dia sekuel terakhir Love You, Baby Boo. Tapi kubuat twoshoot ya. Review? ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak.

Air matanya akhirnya jatuh juga kala ia mengingat begitu banyak waktu menyenangkan yang ia habiskan berdua bersama Yunho. Terlambat. Pangeran yang sejak dulu ia sukai dan baru saja ia sadari bahwa ia membutuhkan pangerannya itu ternyata sudah pergi karena ulahnya.

"Yunnie… kajima..mianhae.." lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

.

**You and Me, Baby Boo **

(Sequel of "Love You, Baby Boo" and "'Cause You, Baby Boo")

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Hurt, Drama

.

Rated: T

.

Length: Twoshoot

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur cepet, disarankan untuk membaca Love You, Baby Boo dan Cause You, Baby Boo dulu supaya ngerti jalan ceritanya.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassieopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

"ANIYA! Biar saja dia pergi! Aku tidak peduli! Pergi saja kau, beruang! Sesukamu saja!" ungkap Jaejoong kesal sambil menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian membanting boneka gajah pemberian Yunho dulu dan menendangi boneka itu.

Tidak. Jaejoong melakukan semua ini bukan sebagai bentuk ketidakpeduliannya pada kepergian Yunho. Dia justru merasa sangat kecewa karena nyatanya Yunho yang selama ini selalu di sampingnya sekarang pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong yang terlanjur tergantung akan kehadiran namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong merasa marah.

Egois?

Yah… beginilah princess kita. Menyakiti tapi tak mau disakiti. Bersikap tidak peduli namun tak mau ditinggalkan. Remaja labil, eoh?

"Aku masih bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu, Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak kepergian Yunho ke Amerika, nyatanya Jaejoong semakin merasakan kehampaan yang sangat. Bagaimanapun, sejak kecil ia terbiasa mendapati Yunho berada di sekitarnya, memberikan berbagai perhatian bahkan hadiah-hadiah. Namun sekarang orang itu menghilang.

Dan semenjak Yunho pergi, Jaejoong seolah kehilangan selera untuk berbuat nakal lagi. Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan langsung melangkah pulang ke rumah dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mulai menggalau. Bahkan kini setelah ia sudah kuliah pun, ritual ini nyatanya masih berlaku.

Seperti saat ini, begitu sampai di rumah, si cantik itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu masuk kamar, ia mendapati boneka gajah besar berwarna pink dengan pita putih di salah satu telinganya terlihat begitu berdebu dan tak terurus di pojok ruangan di sebelah lemari.

**( "Tuan gajah!" )**

Ah, yah.

Itu boneka pemberian Yunho dulu yang sempat ingin ia buang sangking kesalnya pada Yunho karena namja itu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit yang jelas. Sekarang boneka itu tampak menyedihkan. Apa Yunho juga tampak seperti boneka gajah itu saat ia terus saja menyakiti namja bermata musang itu?

Jaejoong dekati boneka itu dengan penuh perasaan menyesal yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya kemudian ia raih boneka itu dan memeluknya erat tanpa peduli debu maupun kotoran yang bersarang di boneka itu.

"Mianhae… Aku yang salah" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar.

Akhirnya, uri princess yang arogan dan keras kepala mengakui bahwa ia yang menyebabkan kepergian Yunho itu. Dua tahun tanpa Yunho mungkin membuatnya berpikir lebih luas dan dewasa. Ia sudah sangat sadar bahwa sikapnya dulu memang jahat terhadap Yunho yang sudah begitu baik dan sabarnya kepadanya.

Jaejoong berlari ke bawah tiba-tiba menemui eomma dan hyungnya yang tengah bersantai di halaman belakang. Bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Eomma, hyungie, izinkan Joongie melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, ne?"

"A-Apa? Kenapa tiba-tib –"

"Kau yakin bisa? Tes bahasa inggrismu bahkan harus mendapat poin lebih dari 500. Apa kau sanggup?" Tanya Yoochun dengan mimik serius. Ia sangat bisa membaca raut sesal di wajah Jaejoong saat mengetahui Yunho kesayangannya sudah pergi

"Setahuku, kau paling malas belajar bahasa Inggris. Apalagi pelajaran lain pun nilaimu tak bisa dibanggakan" sambung Yoochun sarkastik, ia sedikit kesal mengingat kelakuan nakal Jaejoong yang tak pernah menjalani sekolahnya dengan benar sejak masuk SMA

"A-Aku bisa! Aku bisa, hyungie!"

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Berusahalah"

"Ne! Eomma?"

"Eomma akan tanyakan appamu dulu"

"Ne~"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian,

Satu tahun sudah segalanya berlalu namun Jaejoong masih saja berkutat dengan tekadnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, karena Yunho. Dia telah membuktikan bahwa ia mampu mendapatkan hasil ujian akhir yang memuaskan hingga dapat melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika dengan beasiswa yang didapatnya atas prestasi yang diraihnya tanpa harus meminta pada kedua orang tuanya.

Hal ini tak urung membuat hyung dan kedua orang tuanya heran sekaligus bangga. Anak cantiknya yang satu ini nyatanya benar-benar serius dengan sesuatu yang ingin ia capai, melanjutkan semester selanjutnya ke Amerika. Itu yang orang tua Jaejoong tahu. Namun, Park Yoochun sangat tahu ada hal terselubung di balik tekad adiknya untuk ke Amerika itu.

Alasannya…

Siapa lagi?

Tentu saja Jung Yunho.

Yoochun sangat mengetahui bahwa sekeras kepala apapun Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak butuh Yunho, tetapi tetap saja apabila ia dipisahkan dengan namja bermata musang itu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, pasti si namja cantik adik kesayangannya itu takkan tahan.

Memang begitu sejak kecil.

Dari rasa tergantung, menjadi rasa cinta.

Jangan mengira di jidat lebarnya itu hanya tersimpan memori-memori mesum bersama Junsu kekasihnya, bagaimanapun jidat andalannya itu berisi kecerdasan yang tak terduga juga.

"Appa tak menyangka kau berhasil, Joongie"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat ke Havard?"

"Dua minggu laggi, Appa"

"Kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi ya di sana. Bagaimanapun itu adalah salah satu universitas paling bergengsi di dunia. Appa sangat bangga padamu!"

"Ne, Appa!"

'Yunnie, tunggu aku' batin si cantik itu sambil tersenyum pada keluarganya yang sedang memberinya semangat.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

AMERICA, August 25th 2013

"Amerika~" gumam seorang namja cantik sambil menghirup udara sekitar dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya diikuti dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya

"Are you Kim Jaejoong from Shinki University, Korea?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah bule kepada Jaejoong sambil membawa sebuah papan bertuliskan Havard University (ngaco asli -_-)

"Yes, I am. Are you from Havard?"

"Yes, sir. The car has been waiting for you"

"Ah? Alright. Let's go"

Begitu di dalam mobil, Jaejoong terus memandang keluar jendela. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Amerika begitu luas, ia tak bisa mencari Yunho begitu saja mengingat ia sama sekali tak mengenal bumi Amerika ini. Ia bisa tersesat kalau memaksa berkeliling negeri ini demi mencari Yunho.

'Aku harus mulai darimana?' batinnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya di negeri paman Sam ini. Selain kuliah dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe, tak luput barang seharipun dari usahanya mencari keberadaan Yunho. Namun sayang, sampai sekarang usahanya itu masih tak berbuah manis.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini Tuhan begitu baik hati padanya. Tak sengaja, mata bulatnya menangkap sosok familiar yang selama ini ia cari. Namja bermata musang itu terlihat semakin memesona dari beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Jaejoong merindukan sosok itu.

"Yun-Yunnie? Yunnie-ya! Jung Yunho!" Tak ia pedulikan kantong belanjaannya yang tergeletak di jalanan saat ia menjatuhkannya sangking terkejutnya mendapati sosok yang selama ini ia cari agak jauh di depannya sedang sibuk berbicara dengan handphonenya kemudian memasuki sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam.

Jaejoong terus mengejar mobil itu dengan perasaan gelisah. Si cantik itu tetap berlari tanpa peduli kalau mobil itu melaju semakin kencang. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan hatinya perih. Ternyata, rindu dapat begitu menyiksa –pikirnya.

"YUNHO-YA! JUNG YUNHO!" Ia hanya dapat berteriak memanggil nama Yunho ketika tubuhnya mulai merasa lelah dan tak sanggup berlari lagi.

Beruntung, Tuhan sedang berada di pihaknya. Mobil Yunho berhenti kemudian keluarlah sosok Jung muda berpenampilan eksekutif muda itu. Memandang terkejut seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Yun.."

GREP

Yunho langsung membeku ketika tubuh mungil Kim Jaejoong menubruknya kemudian memeluknya begitu erat.

"Bogoshipo, Yunnie-ya"

Yunho masih terdiam, membalas pelukan Jaejoong pun tidak. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan segalanya yang terjadi. Namun perlahan kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Jaejoong lalu kepalanya ia lesakkan pada perpotongan leher si cantik itu. Menghirup aroma lembut si cantik yang sudah sangat lama tak ia cium.

"Nado"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kau kuliah di Havard? Woah~ kerennya~ aku tidak menyangka"

"Aku sudah berubah, Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap serius namja bermata musang di hadapnnya seolah bertanya 'Aku sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa masih ada harapan?'

"Ne. Kau sudah lebih baik, Jaejoong-ah"

'Jaejoong-ah? Panggil aku Jaejoongie lagi, Yun"

"Ng… sebenarnya sekarang aku harus pergi untuk mengambil cincin pesananku" ujar Yunho

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Hmm.. baiklah, jja"

'Cincin? Cincin apa?' batin Jaejoong gelisah.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Cartier Jewelry shop,

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin mengambil cincin pesananku. Ini kuitansinya"

"Ah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan sebuah kalung berbandul Hello Kitty bertabur berlian di dalam kotak kaca di depan si cantik itu. Yunho terkekeh kecil memperhatikan ekspresi menggemaskan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dari dulu, saat jadi anak baik maupun anak nakal.

"Ini, tuan"

"Ah, terima kasih" Yunho membuka kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap itu. Kemudian terlihatlah sepasang cincin dengan ukuran yang berbeda yang tersemat cantik di dalamnya. Ia ambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar kemudian ia usap ukiran di cincin itu sambil tersenyum lembut lalu memakainya. Setelah itu, ia ambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan memandang ukiran di cincin itu dengan senyuman cerah.

**Jung Yunho**, begitulah yang terukir di cincin yang lebih kecil itu.

Beralih pada Jaejoong. Si cantik itu merasa hatinya tertohok kala melihat sepasang cincin yang Yunho amati barusan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa itu adalah cincin pasangan. Dan cincin itu milik Yunho yang berarti bahwa namja itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati, aniya?

'Apa sudah tak ada harapan? Untukku?' batin Jaejoong sedih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

HAVARD DORMITORY,

"Sampai~" Jaejoong masih menundukkan wajahnya yang beraut sendu. Melamunkan perihal cincin pasangan milik Yunho tadi

"Jae?" panggil Yunho

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Ah, ne?"

"Sudah sampai"

"Oh, iya. Maaf. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Okay"

"Eum… Yun –Yunho hyung" Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memanggil Yunho dengan embel-embel hyung karena mengingat Yunho sudah tak lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis

"Ne?"

"Mianhaeyo"

"Minta maaf atas apa?"

"Atas semua sikapku selama ini"

"Hh.. Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah dengan sikapmu selama ini. Sudahlah" ucap Yunho sambil melempar senyuman lembut yang menenangkan hati Jaejoong. Namja di hadapannya memang terlalu baik –batinnya

"Uhm.. ne. dan aku… a-aku.."

Drrt.. drrrrtt..

"Tunggu sebentar, yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah, iya sayang. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana"

**DEG!** Jaejoong merasa hatinya seperti di remas kuat sampai terasa begitu sakit saat Yunho menambahkan embel-embel 'sayang' pada ucapannya.

'Sayang? Apa itu –' batin si cantik itu gelisah

"…"

"Tentu, sayang. Masa hal penting seperti itu aku lupa?"

"…."

"Ne~ cincinnya sudah kuambil. Semua sudah beres"

"…"

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne. Bye~"

Mata Jaejoong semakin terasa panas. Cincin, sayang, dan hal penting yang dibicarakan Yunho begitu membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Eh? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kau mau mampir?" jawab Jaejoong lemas

"Ah, tidak. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang. Sampai jumpa" Jaejoong merasa hatinya semakin sakit begitu mendapati senyum Yunho mengembang senang ketika namja bermata musang itu mengatakan harus menemui seseorang

'Apa orang itu kekasihmu? Apa dia sangat spesial sampai kau terlihat begitu bahagia saat akan bertemu dengannya? Dan cincin, apa kalian akan segera menikah?' Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari mata doe miliknya. Kakinya mulai melangkah, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat mengejar mobil Yunho yang sudah cukup jauh.

"YUNNIE! YUNNIE! KAJIMA! YUNNIE! KAJIMAAA!" Mobil Yunho terlalu cepat sampai tak terkejar olehnya.

Tangisnya lepas begitu saja karena Yunho sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus menghentikan Yunho saat ini. Si cantik itu sangat tak rela apabila Yunho menemui sosok yang dipanggilnya sayang tadi di line telepon. Ia begitu takut kalau Yunho meninggalkannya, semakin jauh sampai ia tak bisa mengejar.

"Yunnie, kembalilah. Jangan pergi… Jangan menemuinya,"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

TWOSOME CAFÉ,

Jaejoong berjalan malas menuju lokernya. Semenjak mendengar Yunho bicara 'sayang-sayang' di telepon, semangat kerjanya jadi hilang. Kemudian, begitu memasuki café, Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya, café benar-benar sunyi tak memiliki pengunjung satupun. Padahal biasanya di jam-jam makan malam seperti ini café akan sangat ramai. Mata doenya mengerjap tak mengerti saat melihat banyak balon merah mendominasi dinding-dinding café juga semua taplak meja di café ini berganti jadi berwarna merah semua. Dan.. kenapa lampunya agak redup?

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa begitu sepi? Apa hari ini libur, ya? Dan kenapa dengan lampunya? Jangan bilang Siwon hyung belum membayar tagihan listrik karena uangnya habis untuk membayar belanjaan Heechul hyung? Hihihihihihi" gumamnya sambil terkikik sendiri.

Bruk!

Sangking seriusnya menghayalkan kebangkrutan Siwon karena kekayaannya terkuras oleh kelakuan shopaholic Kim Heechul kekasihnya, Jaejoong menabrak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jeosonghamni –Yunnie –eh Yunho hyung?"

"Jae? Kau di sini?"

"Ne, aku bekerja di sini"

"Eh?"

"Iya, ini café milik kerabatku"

"Wah~ kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, ya?"

"Uhm. Dan… hyung, sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku? Eum.. Aku akan melamar seseorang di sini" bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Me-Melamar?!" Jaejoong merasa hatinya tertohok saat itu juga mendengar ucapan Yunho

"J-Jadi, hyung sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya si cantik itu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis

"Ehm… Bukan kekasih lagi, tepatnya calon istri" jawab Yunho santai, membuat hati Jaejoong semakin terasa perih

'Jadi, tidak ada kesempatan lagi, ya?' batin Jaejoong miris

"Chukhae," ucap Jaejoong lirih

"Kau ini. Lamaranku saja belum diterima, masa sudah memberi selamat?"

**Tes..**

Setetes air mata jatuh juga dari salah satu mata indah si cantik itu. Habis sudah. Perjuangannya jauh-jauh kesini ternyata tak berarti.

'Eomma, appa, bagaimana ini? Aku mau pulang saja ke Seoul!' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati diikuti dengan air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir

"Bukankah saat SMA kau adalah seorang jagoan, eoh? Sekarang kenapa menangis, dasar cengeng" goda Yunho

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sengit dengan berlinangan air mata. Tidak tahu apa kalau Jaejoong tengah terluka hatinya saat ini? Si beruang bermata musang itu justru sempat-sempatnya mengejek putri cantik kita –Jaejoong.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Jadi, lamaranku diterima tidak?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" ujar Jaejoong bingung dengan suara sengau khas orang yang baru berhenti menangis

"Ini" Yunho menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna biru tua yang pernah Jaejoong lihat di toko perhiasan waktu itu. Tempat cincin pasangan yang membuat Jaejoong galau bukan main

"Untuk apa ini?!" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil menuding kotak yang berada di tangannya itu

"Buka"

"Cincin. Aku tahu! Ini untuk calon istrimu, kan?!" Yunho mengangguk menanggapi ucapan galak Jaejoong yang masih berlinangan air mata

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?!"

"Dasar otak lamban"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Park Jaejoong, anak manis yang sangat keras kepala. Would you marry me?" Jaejoong terdiam begitu mendengar sederet kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir hati namja tampan di hadapannya itu. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan pikirannya di awang-awang

Kemudian tangan putihnya terulur ke arah pipi Yunho dan ia cubit keras kedua belah pipi namja bermata musang itu sampai si empunya pipi menjerit kesakitan.

"Bukan mimpi" gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan. Ternyata Yunho benar-benar melamarnya

"Huweeeee… Tidak romantis sama sekali…. huweeee" Jaejoong mulai menagis lagi

"Hei! Yak! Berhenti menangis. Sudah bagus aku melamarmu dan bukan melamar orang lain!" gerutu Yunho sambil berkacak pinggang

GREP

"Tentu saja Yunnie harus melamarku! Yunnie hanya milik Joongie!" ucap Jaejoong posesif sambil memeluk Yunho erat

"Percaya diri sekali" Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong sambil menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Saranghae, Yunnie" Yunho terkekeh mendengar pernyataan cinta Jaejoong. Pasalnya, sejak dulu si cantik yang mendekapnya ini tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya

"Nado saranghae"

Duar! Duar!

"CHUKHAEEEE!" Tiba-tiba lampu café menyala terang dan keluarlah semua keluarga dan kerabat Jaejoong dan Yunho dari balik dinding

"Selamat ya, Yun! Sekarang, mari kita rayakan!" ujar Yoochun heboh sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya

"Ne, terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu"

"Bantuan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung

"Ne. Yoochunlah yang menahanku agar tetap di Amerika untuk menghukummu dan ternyata rencananya berhasil membuatmu mengejarku sampai kemari. Dan acara lamaran ini juga rencananya. Meskipun meleset dari skenario yang seharusnya"

"APA?!" jerit Jaejoong tak terima karena merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan. Kalau saja hyungnya tak menahan Yunho di Amerika pasti namja itu akan kembali ke Seoul dan ia tak perlu repot-repot menyusul ke Amerika sampai harus belajar keras dan mengejar-ngejar Yunho seperti orang yang menyedihkan.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku ternyata sukses menjadi kekasih pura-puramu. Kau ingat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong saat ia mendengarmu memanggilku 'sayang'? Hahahahahaha"

"Jadi, hyung adalah si 'sayang-sayang' yang ada di telepon Yunnie waktu itu?!" Yunho mengangguk sedang Yoochun masih tetap tertawa dan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu" cetus Yoochun sambil mengacak gemas rambut adiknya

Jaejoong mengerti. Dulu, Yunho pasti lebih terluka dari pada dirinya. Yunho mengalami segala hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada yang di alaminya saat ini. Tak apa ia dipermainkan oleh hyungnya seperti ini, setidaknya Yunho tetap bersamanya dan mencintainya.

"Jae, meskipun kau sudah menikah nanti. Appa ingin kau tetap fokus pada kuliahmu di Havard, ne?"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin jadi istri yang baik untuk Yunnie saja dan segera memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu"

"YAK! JAEJOONGIE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ampun deh. Ending macam apa ini?! Hehe. So, gimana menurut kalian? Review, ne ^^

#np: Just Another Girl – Kim Jaejoong (uri Lady Rocker)


End file.
